1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for remote closing of a disconnect for overhead power lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Switch devices now available for connecting electrical apparatus to an overhead power line have resulted in serious injuries to linemen using such devices.
Mannen, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,193, shows a switch stick for manipulation and installation of fuses on overhead power lines which includes a shaft 10 described as of a length of about fifteen feet about two inches in diameter, intended for installing a fuse weighing approximately thirty eight pounds. The switch stick includes a rope operated carrier slidable along the stick for releasably supporting a fuse member, the stick having means at its upper end to engage a fuse mounting.
The Mannen structure is cumbersome and not easy to manipulate to remove or replace a fuse and is limited to the length of the shaft. The metal parts which are included also can involve electrical hazards.
Hubbard, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,060 shows a remote closing power load pickup device for moving a conductive switch member 14 to circuit closing position by pulling on a lanyard or cord 76 which is permanently attached to a lever arm 70, the lever arm 70 being attached by rivets 87 to the contact section 50 which carries the conductive switch member 14.
One serious objection to the Hubbard structure is that it is necessary to initially climb a pole to install the device and then climb the pole a second time to remove the lanyard.
It has also been proposed as shown in Electrical World, May 1, 1980, published by McGraw-Hill P.O. Box 430, Hightstown, N.J. 08520 at page 57 and 58, to employ a fuse holder of the type shown in the Mannen patent, and which fuse holder can be hooked into notched arms carried by an insulated support, and to mount a clamp intermediate the ends of the fuse holder. The attachment takes from five to fifteen minutes to install. The clamp has an arm extending therefrom with a cord attached to the arm to swing the fuse holder to closed position. Thereafter by inserting a switching tool or stick, with or without a pig tail attachment, into an opening in a release lever and elevating the clamp. It is intended to snap free from the fuse holder.
A serious objection to the structure just described is that it is necessary to climb the pole to place the fuse holder into its notches, and then to climb the pole again to manipulate the hot line tool or stick for removal of the clamp from the fuse holder.
The apparatus of the present invention is simple and easy to use, is safe, and avoids the necessity for a second climb.